


A Lending Hand

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Caroline lends a hand to Hayley and the Mikaelson's knowing Klaus is handing himself in to Marcel. Set during 3x22.





	A Lending Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelerithMoriwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelerithMoriwen/gifts).



> Hi! So, I have seen your request and thought it was wonderful and so fun! This is set during S7/S3, after Stefan tried to get Caroline to leave with him, she wrote him off (as she should have) and so Caroline is very invested in Klaus after their phone call, and after he helped Stefan for her. Also she doesn't run to Klaus in the flashforwards. 
> 
> I hope you like what I came up with for your request!

“If we do this, Hayley, you’ll have to leave the city as soon as it’s done.” Freya said weakly, the poison running it’s course through her body.

“I know. I’ve got most of Hope’s stuff packed, along with as much of my clothes as I could stuff into a suitcase.” Hayley replied somberly, glancing around to the Mikaelson’s, each of whom in one way or another were in bad shape.

“Have you thought about where you’ll go? Not to put more pressure on an already stressful circumstance, but if you’re going to find a way to cure us, you’ll need assistance.” Kol breathed out, grimacing in pain with every word he spoke.

“And you can’t very well do it with my niece at your side. Despite all of this, she should be kept as far from it as you can manage.” Rebekah spoke out, newly undaggered and brought into the fold.

Hayley nodded defeatedly.

“If only I can figure out how to do that, with the help of someone I trust. And seeing as almost everyone I trust are in this very room, that doesn’t leave me with much to work with.” She noted, taking a seat on the couch, her head falling into her hands.

“What about Jackson’s grandmother?” Freya offered.

Hayley forcefully shook her head. “Mary won’t leave the Bayou for long, and who knows how much time this will take. It could be years before I figure out how to help you. _If_ there’s even a way.”

“However you are to go about this, I want you to lay low for a few weeks till the chaos from our disappearance settles. Marcellus is likely to send someone looking, whatever our predicaments are, it’s our actions that led to this. I will not have you and Hope paying the price.” Elijah spoke softly, the endearment heard clearly in his voice.

“Elijah’s right. Niklaus will already be taking the fall here to buy us time, it wouldn’t do to have his daughter in immediate danger.” Freya agreed.

Hayley listened to everyone’s ragged breathing, her mind turning to solidify the runaway plan as best she could. It was a few minutes before her mind settled on something---or rather _someone_.

“Tell me Klaus left his phone behind.” She blurted out, quickly rummaging around the penthouse for the phone.

Sighing in relief when she found it on the opposite side of the apartment, she raced back to the distraught siblings haphazardly sitting around a table.

“And just who the bloody hell could you possibly be calling right now?” Rebekah snarked, more forceful than she’d intended.

Hayley took a deep breath, staring at the obvious contact choice on the screen.

“The only person I can think of, who I’d trust, and might lend a hand. Well not me, but Klaus and his daughter.”

Freya’s tired eyes narrowed in confusion as Hayley pressed the phone to her hear. The only sound in the air being their harsh breaths, and a distant ringing. The feeling in the air changing once they heard a distinct click, and a playful, albeit tired voice spoke.  

_“If you’re calling to pass on more wisdom about babies and feelings about them, save it. I already took the last words you said to heart.”_

“Caroline, it’s me, Hayley.” She replied nervously, biting her lip in anticipation for the blonde she was never on good terms with to process that she wasn’t Klaus.

Rebekah’s eyes widened from across the room, a soft gasp of realization escaping her.

_“Uhhh, hey? What’s going on, why are you calling me from Klaus’ phone? What could you possibly have to say to me?”_

“Look, I know that this is probably super weird---”

Hayley refrained from rolling her eyes at the loud scoff that sounded through the phone.

“This is weird, I get it, but I don’t care. I’m desperate, and despite how we left off, I need your help. And if you won’t help me, maybe you’ll help Klaus.” She extended, hoping for the best.

_“Help him with what, what’s wrong? I just spoke to him, how could he be in trouble already?”_

Hayley tried not to let her hopes get raised at the slight tone of distress in the blonde’s voice.

“It’s not him directly you’ll be helping, Klaus made his choice. It’s what he’s leaving behind that I need help with. I know Klaus told you about our daughter, and if he trusts you with that, then so do I. I also know that you’ve got two girls yourself, and as someone in the same position as me, I’m asking you to help me, you’re the only one left I’ll trust.” Hayley pleaded, her eyes darting around the room, her audience’s returning gaze just as worrisome as hers.

_“Okay, I know you were never the brightest, but you’re not making any sense. What do you mean I’m the only one? Where the hell is Rebekah, or Elijah? I’m sure Klaus’ siblings are more than capable of helping you.”_

Grounding her teeth, Hayley started pacing, the phone dangerously tight in her hand.

“It’s---complicated.”

_“So uncomplicate it for me. Look, if I’m---going to have any part in whatever mess Klaus has gotten himself into, I need to know that it’s a risk worth taking. You’re right, I do have two girls now, and however inclined I am to want to help Klaus, I have to think about them first. Uncomplicate it.”_

Whirling around towards the siblings, she waited for their signal to comply with Caroline’s request.

Elijah responded first, his shaky nod signaling the go-ahead. So she told her---everything.

A few silent minutes had passed after she explained in great detail the current predicament. From needing somewhere to lay low, to Rebekah’s mark, Klaus’ sireline being broken that Stefan was here for, to it leading to his enemies lining up for a chance at the now vulnerable Original Hybrid. To Lucien and his serum, that Marcel ingested, and became something even the Mikaelson’s feared. Especially after providing a lethal bite to Elijah and Kol. Kol’s resurrection being something else to explain to the now overwhelmed blonde.

Then there was explaining Freya’s---a person who also warranted explanation---plan, and the role Klaus would have to play in order for it to work.

_“So you’re telling me Klaus will hand himself in to stand trial with a mob of vampire’s that want him dead, to convince them that he’s better off alive so that his sister can use him to tether a spell that’ll keep the rest of the Mikaelson’s dormant? And that Rebekah, of all people, is gonna try to help convince them?”_

“That’s us in a nutshell, yeah.” Hayley replied defeatedly, knowing how impossible it sounded when said out loud. There was a long pause on the other end, before Caroline spoke again.

_“Rebekah’s mark, how’d she get it?”_

That question surprised everyone in the room, Rebekah speeding over to where she stood, her hand rubbing the affected forearm nervously. They only had a couple hours at most before the mark re-appeared.

“Some stake that was cursed by a witch.” Hayley replied immediately, “why?”

 _“Because I might be able to help with that._ _The twins, they’re Siphoners, they can absorb magic. When I was pregnant with them, I started desiccating because of it. We’d have to wait a few months, maybe wait till they’re one, but they should be able to absorb Rebekah’s mark. We’ll handle her first, that way you have help tracking down a way to help the other’s. An Original’s knowledge and contacts would probably help.”_

Rebekah let out a sigh of relief, a small smile etched onto her face.

Hayley felt as though a part of the weight was being lifted off her chest. It wasn’t all their problems solved, but it was a great start.

“So you’re saying you’ll help?” She asked almost timidly.

_“Well I know if I ever had to protect the twins, I’d appreciate someone doing this for me. The Mikaelson’s past would always catch up to them, but your daughter shouldn’t suffer for it. I know I wouldn’t want mine to for what I’ve done. I’m in Dallas right now, I’ll explain why when you get here, but I’ll text you the address to Klaus’ phone. It shouldn’t take you more than five hours to drive. The twins can share a crib, and Hope can have the other. I’ll also call to put a moving truck on hold and text you where, you’re gonna need something to lug their bodies all the way over here in. ”_

“I’ll admit I thought you were whiny and self-centered when I first met you, but I’ve never been happier to be wrong. I know it’s a lot to ask, so thank you. And for what it’s worth, Klaus is real lucky to know you.”

_“Yeah well don’t get used to it. We’ll settle you snapping my neck some other time. Now put Rebekah on, I’ve got a few things I’m gonna need her to hear.”_

Hayley couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her at the feisty voice sound less shocked, and more like herself.

Handing the phone to Rebekah she moved away to pat the other three Mikaelson’s down with a wet cloth, before making sure everything was packed. Suddenly feeling a lot better about their odds than before.

\------------------------------

Rebekah looked up at Klaus’ _almost_ frightened expression, trying to decide whether what she was about to tell him would help, or serve to distraught him even more.

Noticing her hesitation, Klaus grasped her hand.

Before she said a word, Rebekah hauled Klaus away from the corridor, not stopping till they were right outside the doors to the house.

“Rebekah, I hardly doubt now’s the time for whatever it is you need to say.” Klaus gritted out, his patience for this whole ordeal waning thin.

“Thought you ought to know that a certain blonde who’s held your affections might be the reason we all make it out of this.” She led on, not missing the anger working it’s way onto his face as he pieced together who she was referring to.

“Tell me you didn’t, Rebekah. Tell me none of you were so foolish as to bring her into this.” He whispered dangerously low.

“It was Hayley’s idea, actually. And it was a good call no matter what you think of us for letting her make it. She says those girls of her’s might be able to remove my mark. Did you know? About the twins she carried.”

Klaus almost smirked in disbelief at the question. Even if he hadn’t encountered Stefan who told him, he had means of checking in on Caroline.

“Of course I did, which is why I find it appalling that you’ve allowed her to get involved. Think of her daughter’s, of the danger we’ve now put them in. What if it were Hope, hmm?” He berated.

“But it was once, wasn’t it?” Rebekah fired back. “Freya and Hayley told me about you helping Stefan, about how urgent you were about Freya needing to cover his mark. And what mark would that have been, Niklaus? I’ve got half a mind to think you helped Stefan Salvatore run from Rayna Cruz. I remember her well, conniving little bitch with her bloody GPS marks. Are you going to deny that it was a great risk bringing him here, to our home? To this city even, where hundreds of Vampire’s reside, and of course, your daughter. But you did it---for her.” She lectured.

“I assume you’ll make a point eventually.”

Rebekah scoffed at his deflection for besting him.

“It would seem that Caroline is just as willing to take a risk for you despite her daughters, just as you did for her. Stefan left her, you know. Surely that was your doing.” She knowingly tossed in.

“She deserved better than being an afterthought to him. I said what no one in that god forsaken town would.” He quickly defended.

“Yes well, she had a few words she wanted me to pass on.”

\--------------------

 _“Due to the great service you’re doing for my family, I’ll refrain from any remarks.”_ Rebekah greeted in jest.

“Gee, it’s nice to speak to you too, Rebekah.” Caroline replied. “I need you to tell me more about what Klaus is getting himself into.” She tossed out quickly, before she lost the nerve to ask.

Ever since she spoke to him a few week’s prior, her heart wasn’t as in one place as she presumed it to be.

Least of all after Stefan told her Klaus had refused to help him, but seemingly changed his mind and saved him shortly after. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Klaus’ change of heart came from

And it was incredibly hard to overlook Klaus personally taking responsibility for Stefan because she couldn’t. Not to mention, he was the only one who took the time to get her to work through her feelings about the twins. 

Listening now to Rebekah explain in great detail the effects of this blade that if all went well, would get used on him, left her feeling alarmingly uneasy. 

_ “Nik’s suffered fates far worse than this, Caroline. He’ll be fine. And even if he’s not, the moment we’re all up we’ll go get him. We’re not dooming his to this fate. It’s a sacrifice that need’s to be made, and he’s finally willing to make it for us.” _

Caroline’s heart softened at that, knowing more than most how inclined---and rare---Klaus was to make such a move for those he cares about. 

“What happens if there’s no way to heal your sister, or your brothers? What happens to him then?” Caroline asked harshly, letting it sink in just what was happening.  

Despite how often she pushed Klaus away, he was  _ truly _ immortal. If she ever did or didn’t reciprocate his advances, it was a great solace to know that he’d always be there no matter what those feelings wound up being. 

Sitting here now, the twins napping a few feet away, confronted with the biggest ‘what if’ she’s ever faced, she took a chance.

_ “Nik went into this knowing that could happen. If that’s how it goes, he gave us the best chance he could.”  _

“Then I’m gonna need you to tell him something.”

Taking a deep breath, Caroline’s hand tightened around the phone before continuing. 

“Tell Klaus that for starters, this hero thing on him is not a good look. I kinda liked that with him I wouldn’t have to worry about this, I’ve been around a martyr long enough to know it get’s tiring. But tell him that I understand that this isn’t what that is, and I get why he’s doing this, I’d be lying if I didn’t almost admire him for it. Also don’t let him give you crap about putting me in danger.” She started, pausing when she heard the other blonde’s soft chuckle.

“And tell him---” She cut herself off, wondering whether she’d actually go through with the word’s. “Tell him that I’m helping you guys for me too. I know, that he loved me. And I didn’t love him, but I think I always knew I might. You know, I made him promise me not to come back to Mystic Falls, a part of that was so that if I ever gave him that chance, I’d be forced to get the guts and leave home to do it. He’s kinda throwing a wrench in my plans. But that if he still intends to be my last, I’m going to make sure he’s around to be it.” 

\--------------------------

Rebekah refrained from gloating at their positions, making note to save that for after they’ve all been cured, and he’s been freed. 

Never has she in over a thousand years had the pleasure of providing the look currently on her brother’s face. She’s known him far longer than anyone should know someone, and she can’t quite find the words to describe it. 

Running the risk of being nauseating, she would almost say that those words were what he needed to hear. Leaving everything---more importantly his daughter---to chance, perhaps he needed the certainty of something going in. 

A certainty called Caroline. 


End file.
